


SH汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: SH相关汇总。前几篇是某墨镜rps，后面是marchen的听后感。





	1. 【2010陛下生日祭】〖JR短篇〗突然累了

**Author's Note:**

> SH相关汇总。前几篇是某墨镜rps，后面是marchen的听后感。

生诞祭演唱会之前的最后一次全程排演结束之后，已是深夜。  
演职人员们一个个都挂着疲惫的笑容，迅速收拾好东西，妆都来不及仔细卸便互相道着“辛苦了”而匆匆离去。  
夜色正迷迷。  
他，却只是慢慢地卸着妆，一句一句似是真诚又似是敷衍的道着“再见”，直到所有人的背影都越过场馆的自动门，没入夜中路灯氤氲的光圈。

诺大的后台准备室只剩下他……和他。

他是早就收拾好了东西的。那个被胡乱塞满的包歪七扭八的伏在他的脚边，气鼓鼓的抗议着主人迟迟不归的行为。  
而他的眼神，却只是注视着那个还坐在镜前，反复用卸妆水擦拭着已经看不出粉底的脸的人。  
从那不很大却极其干净透亮的镜的倒影中，他能清楚看见那个人的眼。  
乌黑的瞳，但其中的光芒却黯淡，似乎那镜上的反光都能将之遮盖。  
——他在消沉。  
他十分肯定的在心中作出结论。  
虽然不知道原因，但是他就是能确定，他现在一定处于低落状态。  
他太过了解这个男人。这个即使难过也极力忍着将自己从众人的关心中隔离总是一个人默默消化痛苦的，王様。  
“……Revo。”  
终于忍不住开口，他向他走去。抬起脚的瞬间蹭到自己那大包，发出细碎呜咽的声响。  
“……Jimang。”  
Revo没有回头，只是从镜中看着他愈发放大的身影。直到感到两肩被一双温热的手覆上。  
他轻轻看进镜中那人的双眼。  
即使在镜中，那眼里的温柔关切也显而易见。  
“……抱歉，都是因为我太慢了，害你等。”  
他说。淡淡地。有意无意的顾左右而言那他。  
Jimang突然觉得一阵心疼。  
八年了。他和这个男人相识相知，已经整整八年了。  
可他却还是如此，不肯向任何一个人展示脆弱——包括自己。  
虽然心知，这就是他的性格，他宁愿苦了自己也绝不会麻烦别人的秉性。可却依然会气，气他永远都不知道多爱惜一点自己。  
“……哪，告诉我，发生什么了。”  
Jimang问。轻柔，却直接的不容逃避。  
Revo眸中那一潭沉水，微微的起了些许波纹。  
——能激起水中涟漪的最好方式，就是直接扔一块石头进去。  
Jimang心底里叹气。  
“说说吧，说出来会好些。”  
“……其实也……没有什么。”  
Revo摇摇头。  
“只不过突然想到……一些……”  
话说半截便泯灭于微微勾起的唇角。  
然后，他再次摇摇头。  
而在Jimang看来，这一切却只是描绘出苦涩的线条。  
“一些什么？”  
Jimang铁了心，就是让他说出来。  
“……话。”  
迟疑些许，Revo只是缓缓吐出这一个音节。  
“话？什么话？”  
Jimang不解。  
他只是觉得空气中苦涩的版图正在悄无声息的扩大。  
“……关于我……以及……我的音乐。”  
Revo说。  
“……”  
没有理由的，Jimang突然不知如何接话。  
能说什么呢。他暗问自己。  
——是负面的评论么？  
这样的问题似乎是明知故问。  
——不要在意那些。  
可自己连是什么都不知道又有什么理由这么说。  
那么……  
——具体说了些什么呢？  
……负面评论总是伤人，如此问去岂不戳人伤口。  
于是平常总能滔滔不绝的Jimang也突然丧失了语言的能力。  
只是覆在Revo肩上的双手更用力了些。  
“……呵。”  
倒是Revo先笑了，笑的空气中产生违和的波动。  
“其实……也并不是什么新鲜的言论。”  
他抬起右手，拍拍Jimang左手的手背，似乎是在表示宽慰。  
“不过就是说，商业化了的SH，宣传变多了，音乐性降低了……今次的新单曲启用初只不过是商业合作，骗钱而已……光暗里面的失真效果做得很失败，令人无法接受……什么的。”  
顿了顿，他小小的叹了口气。  
“呵呵……其实类似这样的评论，不是早在五年前的Roman时就有了么……早该习惯了的。”  
他闭上眼。思绪似乎悠悠飘向未知的境地。

“而我现在，又是在在意……什么呢……”

人在疲惫的时候，内心也更容易变得脆弱。  
Jimang此时才真正了解这一点。  
商业化以来，他受的质疑和误解越来越多——这一点，自己向来是知道的。  
可到底，每次都对这些质疑和误解一笑带过似乎从不曾在意的他的心里有多么难过，自己却从来没有真正的了解过。  
他总是显得那么坚强。  
坚强到，自己都快忘了，这些直指他内心最神圣的坚持的质疑，也会给内心其实无比敏感的他造成一道道隐伤。  
而这些隐伤，就像埋在他血液里的定时炸弹，一旦控制不住，便会爆炸，炸毁他内心筑起的，那道似乎坚不可摧的围墙。  
而之后，脆弱肆意蔓延。  
……疼痛了谁的心脏。  
“Revo……你……”  
Jimang迟疑着，小心斟酌着安慰的字句，却未想到Revo却从镜中笑着看着自己，道：  
“我没事。”

“只是……”

“突然累了……而已……”

Jimang突然觉得害怕。  
眼前这个人的灵魂仿佛一座没有窗户的城堡，即使坍塌也不允许外人的进入。  
而当那城堡真的土崩瓦解时，自己只能眼睁睁看着，他在那断井颓垣中，灰飞烟灭。  
“Revo，你……”  
他因为自己的想法而惊吓，正欲开口说些什么，却蓦地被一点刺眼的晶莹刺伤了唇舌，让所有的话语都如畏疼一般缩回了肚里。  
那是从压抑了太深的地壳深层喷涌而出的第一滴水，引出之后无法再抑制的决堤。  
“……你看你，还说没事呢。”  
Jimang觉得舌尖苦涩。每吐一字便能尝到眼泪的滋味。  
“没事，怎么会哭成这样。”  
“……我……”  
“好了别说话了。”  
Jimang打断Revo的话，蹲下身来，将他所坐的转椅转过来，朝向自己，然后，像揽一件易碎物一样的，将他揽进自己怀里。  
立刻湿了一片的，是自己肩头的衣襟……似乎还有自己的眼眶。  
“……别再假装坚强了，王様。”  
他说，手轻抚着他那已经垂到肩膀的发。  
那是为了新单曲，而特意留长的发。  
“难过，就哭出来吧。”  
他说，如同安慰初生的赤子。  
“……对不起……”  
Revo声音哽咽，小声说着，双手紧抓住Jimang的胸前的衣襟，那为了效果而染成黑色的指甲因为用力似乎微微发白着。  
“……为什么要说对不起。”  
Jimang叹气。叹出胸腔里叫嚣的疼痛。  
“我早就说过，陛下是要由我来保护的吧。  
“而如今，要是一点休憩呵放纵的空间都不能提供给你，我又如何对得起我的诺言。  
“哪，王様，你应该知道的。  
“即使世界上所有人都不能理解你，我也会明白你，明白你内心最深刻的坚持。  
“所以，当你累的时候，就来找我吧。  
“纵然整个世界都被绝望的洪水冲刷，我也会做你最后的避难所。

「だって、君を愛してるから。。。」

许久。

「馬鹿か、君は。」  
几乎微不可闻的，Jimang却还是听到怀里传出的这两个清晰地音节。  
于是他笑。  
“谁叫我认识了你呢，王様。”  
说着，Jimang的目光无意间飘过墙上那只简单的挂表。  
长短两针正完美的重叠在一起，一齐指向正上方的那个数字。  
“哪，陛下様。”  
他轻轻唤他，伏在他的耳边，一字一顿郑重道：

——生日快乐，My dear 王様。

【The End】

【后记】  
想说的太多，却又不知该从何说起。  
只是觉得，陛下，辛苦了。  
一年一年，自始至终的忠于你的音乐梦想。  
但却又一年一年，遭到各种各样的质疑和误解。  
然而我知道，你有你的矜持。  
光暗的人声失真也好，初音的加入也好，我相信这一定是过了你自己那一关才终于被呈现出来的。  
与商业化无关，与销量无关。一切一切，只是源于你对音乐的坚持。  
而我作为一名Laurant，能拥戴这样一位王者，是多么幸运。  
又是多么心疼。  
我心疼不善言辞的你要参加各种采访，不懂面对镜头的你要进行各种宣传……如此执着于音乐的你，却要面对各种蜚语流言。  
而你，却从来什么都不说，只是用音乐，对抗一切非议。  
陛下，其实我希望，你可以将你的难过，对国民们说说。  
然而我知道，这终究不可能。  
于是便写下此文，表达我对你的敬意。  
陛下，如果累了，请休息。  
Laurantである私は、きっとあなたを追いつけてゆく。。。  
生日快乐。  
【お誕生日おめでとうございます。】  
祝你幸福。  
【幸せにおなりなさい。】


	2. 〖短篇〗荒城梦魇

他躺在床上，从窗户看出去。  
那里有一颗果树。支愣愣的。  
他不记得那里曾经有果树。可那树就是那样的站在那里。  
他也不觉得有什么奇怪。仿佛它就该在那里似的。  
树好像是枯死的。没有叶。黑黑的嶙峋的枝干像是放干了血的干尸，扭曲着伸展着。  
却不是什么都没有的。  
有几颗硕大的苹果，摇摇欲坠的挂在树枝的最尖上。  
苹果的颜色是暗的红。红中却夹杂着黑。一大块。一大块。好像凝固了的血块，躺在氧化了的血液里。  
有种扭曲的恐怖。  
然后。  
他突然看见他。  
确切的说，是他的头。  
那头挂在那枝上，和那些苹果一起。一圈一圈，悠悠地转。  
头颅后面的天空，惨白的阴郁。  
他就那样定定的看着他的头颅。  
定定的。目不转睛。  
他看见他冲他笑。笑容枕着整片毫无血色的天空。  
他突然觉得害怕。  
然而他却挪不开视线。  
他的头颅仍在那里。转着。笑着。一圈一圈。  
他心里的恐惧张开血盆大口。

风起。坠落。

他大叫着从床上弹起。  
目之所及，是深沉的夜的黑。  
窗外，城市的夜色昏黄，透着浓浓的倦意。  
一种凉意，从他的血液深处渗漏，迅速爬遍全身。  
他一把抓起床头的手机。  
电话中传来“嘀——嘀——”的声响。  
好像心电图瞬间抻直时的最后的警钟。  
他心乱如麻。

“喂，是我。”

当电话那头终于传来那个熟悉的声音。他的神经才终于松弛了下来。  
“……”  
他张口。却不知道该说些什么。  
……本来，也只是想要确定，他没事。而已。  
“……怎么了么？这么晚打来。”  
他问他。  
他轻叹。  
“……不……其实没什么……只是……”  
顿了顿。  
“……你还没睡么。”  
他看到时间。  
凌晨两点半。  
“啊……是啊。”  
那人很显然有些心虚。  
“突然想到一些旋律，于是就想赶紧记下来……结果就到这么晚了……”  
停了停，又马上补充道，  
“……忙完这个马上就会去睡的。”  
“……”  
他却不说话。  
刚才的梦魇还在脑子里面挥之不去。  
回想起来依然胆战心惊。  
“……Jimang？”  
对面的人似乎发现了不对劲。  
“你怎么了……？”  
他的眼帘垂了垂。  
“……我……”  
再度叹息。  
“……我梦见你了。”  
“诶？……”  
那人沉默片刻。随即了然。  
“……是，噩梦么。”  
“……啊啊，是啊。”  
终究，什么事情都是瞒不过他的。  
他应。  
“……非常不好的……梦。”  
“……那是……”  
“你死了。”  
他说。  
眼前又浮现他那挂在惨白的天空下的笑。  
“脑袋挂在树上。冲着我笑。”  
“……”  
电话那边的人安静下来。  
话筒里有些微妙的声响。  
仿佛梦里的风声。  
“……Revo？”  
他原来从不知道。  
自己竟这么害怕，失去他。  
“……呵呵。”  
他却突然笑了。  
他皱眉。  
“……为什么笑。”  
“Jimang，你是……”  
他说，语气轻松。  
“Yield听多了么？”  
“……你啊……”  
他无奈的勾了勾唇角。  
有些微恼。却又觉得轻松了些许。  
“……我是认真的，Revo。”  
他说，轻轻沉沉的。  
“我是真的发现……”

“我不能承受，没有你的世界。”

一阵幽幽的沉默。  
许久。  
“……我知道。”  
他的声音被电话的线路蒙上了一层微微的古旧。  
好像尘封的胶片。发出永久停留的独白。  
“我不会有事的。”  
“……嗯。”  
他点头。  
像是确信。让自己。让他。  
“你不能有事。”  
“嗯。不会有事的。”  
他又重复一遍。  
一样的郑重。  
他吁出一口气。  
“那就好。”  
随即浑身绵软的瘫回床上。  
“……那就好啊……”  
“……呵呵。”  
他却又笑。  
“干嘛。”  
他问。  
他说。  
“你这个梦倒是挺有趣的，说不定是很好的素材……明天仔细讲给我听。”  
声音里竟透着些小小的兴奋。  
他扶额。  
“……Revo。”  
他似乎是嗔怪着。  
“我不许你用这个内容。”  
“呵呵。”  
他只是笑。  
“好啦。不用不用。”  
竟像是在哄一个不经事的孩子。  
“……”  
他听着他笑。  
眼中竟不知为何，有些湿润的东西要流下。  
他用手背压住自己的双眼。  
“……你知道么。”  
他说。  
被压住的黑暗中听到他的笑声渐歇。  
“枯掉的树。腐烂的苹果。惨白的天空……就像一个荒城，笼罩在梦魇之下的荒城。”  
他觉得自己就像是在梦呓。  
在再次遁入混沌之前，寻求一些解放的救赎。  
“连我也变成一具空壳。只是因为……”

“……你已不在……”

最后的声音已是微不可闻。  
但他知道。他一定是听到了。  
因为。  
他听见他说。  
“安心吧。”  
因为。  
他听见他说。

“我会一直，在这里的……”

他看见他站在那里。  
他向他走去。  
他看见他的笑。平和而温暖。  
他牵起他的手。

——君は。。。  
――僕は。。。

――ずっと、ここにいますよ。。。

【完】  



	3. 〖短篇〗轻寒

他醒来的时候，房间里漂浮着扑朔迷离的景泰蓝。

一直开着的夜灯不知何时关了。空气里交杂着昼夜交融的味道。

视线逐渐清晰。

巨大落地窗。拉开的窗帘。零星灯火。盛着水的玻璃杯。

他的侧脸。

他站在那里。头微仰。

他伸手，无声拿过枕边的眼镜。

这一次，他看到他眼中跳跃着的光亮。

轻寒。

月光。

他起身，下床。

赤裸的双脚接触到隔夜的地毯时触感有些微妙。一丝寒气从趾间幽幽漫上腿肚，而后又幽幽化开到全身。

他想了想，随手拿起一件放在床头的外衣——好像不是他的。不过无所谓。

他向他走去。缓慢。悄悄。

——在想什么。

他问。

外衣挂在了他的肩膀上。

他回头看了看他。

——不。没什么。

他再度转过头去。

他凝视他的表情。

很平静。

他于是点点头。

他再次注意到他手上的玻璃杯。

他拿过它。

微凉。

他稍微抿了一口，便将那杯子放下一旁。

他拉过他的手。

水的温度。

他没有再放开。

而他也并不说什么。只是依然微仰着头。

——看。月亮。

他只是这样的对他说。

于是他便顺着他的目光看出去。

巨大的圆月悬于微染晨曦的天空。

那么清。那么亮。

万物沐其光。

故而万物失其色。

——真美。

他说。轻轻地。

——嗯。

他只是这么应。没有再说什么。也没有回过头。

却也没有抽回手。

他便也和他一样，看着月亮。静默而安详。

时间在时钟的表针上走着。一下一下。平静而安稳。如同心跳。

他仿佛闻到一丝隐约的醇美的酒香。

他忽然想起一些书中的情节。

气氛。凝视。情话。拥抱。亲吻。

而他随即便无形地摇了摇头。

这些。

他想。

这些，早已不再是他们这个年龄所有的热情与冲动。

而属于他们的。是此刻静好的时光。清冷的月光。手心的温暖。回荡在耳边的无言歌。

他的瞳中碎了与他瞳中一样的月光。

他觉得，胸中有什么沉淀了。

那是，如同此时此刻一般的。

轻寒。


	4. 〖短篇〗光、あったかいね

录《晓光之歌》那天，他坚持要一起去。  
那首歌，在他听到demo的时候，他就疯狂的爱上了。  
如同很多很多年前，他第一次听到Thanatos的demo时那样。

——他从来不怀疑他的能力。他知道，只要他想，他就能做出将人毫无预兆的从身体最深处打动的音乐。那感觉如同冰晶在身体里炸裂，透骨的战栗顺着血管永远留在动脉突突跳动。这也是他这么多年来从未想过离开他的原因。

当他提出这个要求的时候，他嗤嗤地笑。  
他说，你是想要看看把你这个老板娘弄死的幕后黑手最后的下场是什么样么。  
他一愣。然后笑开。  
他说，真不知道你这些奇怪的冷幽默都是从哪里来的。

——他的幽默感总是会出其不意的漏出来。带着点小迷糊，带着点小呆，却又可爱的令人忍不住想要去扯他那坏心的小上扬的唇角。他有的时候觉得他是不是真的长不大。可有时候又能看见他勾起的唇角指向的鬓间几根突兀的白发。

然后他们进棚。  
他隔着那层玻璃，看他戴上耳机。  
音乐响起的那一刻，他看见他的眼神立刻变得专注。  
充满了闪耀的光芒。

——他明白音乐对于他的意义。他曾经说过他除了音乐什么也不会，所以他只能继续做音乐。继续做下去。他说过即使最后只剩他一个人了他也不会停止。他曾经看到过他快要被各种压力击垮的样子。但是他依然挺了过来。手捧着音符，脚踏着旋律。眼中闪耀着属于他的飘扬着美妙歌声的骄傲。他懂他的坚持。因此他也如他一样坚定。

……即使重叠着 几重的罪恶 我们仍然追求的是……  
……那是《恩宠》 那是《爱情》 那是《幸福》 那是《未来》……  
他将所有的追寻之物都唱成“光”。  
那是光。那是光。那是光。那是光。  
一句一句。旋律推到峰顶，他的声音在他的胸口宣泄而下。  
胸腔里立刻轰鸣起一种缠绕着疼痛的温暖，仿佛晓光从地平线上翻涌而来。

——他知道他从不停止的追求光，即使他的歌总给人黑暗残酷的印象。他明白他对于光的渴望。那是从一开始就没有改变过的最单纯原始的美好愿景。这么多年来，他经历的太多。他的眼中也经常充满着疲倦、烦恼，甚至绝望。然而那里的光芒却从未消失过。这也是他之所以为他的原因——可以被推入黑暗，可却永远不能被阻止追寻光明。当晓光之歌响起，他看到他周身的光芒。洒遍地平线的大地。如此温暖。

……你现在所笑的，耀眼的那时代中……  
……不恨谁，不遗憾死亡，一定，就在那里相遇吧……  
啊，你看，陛下好像哭了。  
坐在他旁边的录音师突然小声说。  
他顺了录音师的话，隔着玻璃窗看去。  
他看见他的眼角有些不明的透明晶莹。  
他突然觉得喉咙一哽。  
他突然觉得有点心疼。

——他向来都了解他的脆弱。又或许从未真正了解过。他见过他在演唱会后台哭成泪人的情状。也见过他在台上背着观众转过身去偷偷擦掉泪水的样子。他向来不多话，可他的情感却是莫名的敏锐而纤细。这固然成就了他傲人的音乐直觉，却这也让他年来一个人承担了太多的压力。然而他却从来什么也不说，只是将全部难过都化成了脸上那一抹带着些许疲惫的柔软笑容。那笑容背后，是他的最深刻的固执与坚守。

音乐戛然而止。  
他听见那句最后的口白。梅尔的，抑或是他自己的。  
他说。Mutti。光、あったかいね。  
轻轻的一句。然后灰飞烟灭。  
他知道自己早就过了那种轻易就被感动的年纪。  
可他的眼角湿润。毫无预兆的。  
他甚至有点恍惚。  
他几乎快要模糊了。那站在玻璃窗对面的，是他，还是梅尔。  
亦或，两者皆是。

——他知道他的歌为什么总能如此动人。因为那是他身体最深处迸发出来的对于人性的理解。他记得几年前Moira演唱会上他在唱《少女的手中是水月》时跪在地上那一声撕心裂肺的大吼。再度抬起脸时他看到他花了的妆。他知道他是如何用心血凝成这些旋律。如何将那些爱恨离愁刻进他的血肉之中。他的歌从来都不是单单纯纯的歌。那是用他的生命灌注而成的灵魂之歌。

当录音工作结束时，他看到他摘下耳机，冲他无声的笑了笑。些许疲惫，却满满的成就感。

他一下落回现实。

原来，他不管如何天才，他都只是一个普通人。  
普普通通的，写着他的曲，唱着他的歌。一直一直。  
他只不过是，如是而已。

于是他也无声地会给他一个微笑。  
带着无比的放松与欣慰。

他们走出录音室的时候，天气晴好。  
夏日午后，微睡的日光。  
他们俩不约而同的抬起头。眯起眼睛。  
然后相视而笑。  
他轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
——な、陛下。  
他说。

——光、あったかいね。

そう。貴方という光、本当に、あったかいね。  



	5. 〖2011陛下生日祭〗经年

午夜。零点。

接起电话的时候，他忍不住轻轻微笑。

“喂？”

电话那头的声音也似乎带着淡淡笑意。

“我听说，今天是父亲节啊？”

他唇角的弧度扩大。

“啊啊，是啊。父亲们也很不容易呢。”

“可不是么。”

那边的声音轻快，似是忍着笑。

“我还听说，今天是很多人的结婚纪念日或者什么的呢。”

他终于笑出声来。

“是啊。”

他说。

“对于很多人来说，今天都该是个特殊的日子呢。”

“所以有人才会在零点的时候跑到网上去告诉大家要好好珍惜这一天么？”

“嗯，我想是吧。”

他笑着说完这句话。

然后电话两边同时沉默起来。一种微妙的愉悦气氛顺着电波传递，从耳膜搔进心上，搔出些微的痒。

许久。

“最近你也很忙的吧。”

那边的声音说。沙哑的特别嗓音搅动凌晨的空气。

他点点头，虽然对方看不见。

“是啊。巡演的事情到了最后阶段，总该是忙一些的。你那边也是吧。”

“嗯。”

对方轻轻应了一声。

“只是我并不是每场都参加。所以不能经常见到你。”

沙哑的嗓音说，带着些遗憾，更多的却是关切，

“你可要照顾好自己。”

“我会的。”

他答。

然而对方却似乎无奈的轻笑两声。

“你总是这样说。可没有人盯着，总不会说到做到。”

电话里传来的声音有着特别的低沉。

“我……”

“你啊，”

那边人却不由得他解释，径自道，

“要记得按时吃饭，每天别睡得太少，彩排时别太拼命，别一头扎进音乐里面不出来……”

“……我知……”

“你总说你知道。”

再一次被打断，他似乎听到对方在电话那套几乎微不可闻的叹息。

“你啊……真是……”

停了停，

“这么些年了，也没怎么学会照顾自己。一碰到跟音乐有关系的事情就拼命……真是让人不放心啊……”

“……呵呵……”

他被说的语塞，只得赔笑两声。

却听对方又道：

“不过……这么多年下来，我最欣赏的，也正是你这一点吧……”

那人将句尾拖长，涂抹夜里昏黄的灯光。

“……如果你不是这样的话，我也不会，从一开始，便死心塌地追在你身边，从未想过要离开吧？”

“……你……”

他无意识地抿了抿唇。

“……谢谢。”

对方却是笑了出来。

“谢什么？这么久了，你该明白，我从来都不需要你的感恩的。”

“……嗯。”

他应。

“我明白。”

“那便是了。”

对方说，轻轻巧巧，

“而且，你看，这又过了一年了。每年都能和你一起为了同一个梦想奋斗，对我来说这已经是最好的事情了。”

“……这话应该是我要说的吧。”

他唇边再次勾起上扬的弧线，浅浅的，深深的。

“又是一年了呢……”

“是啊……”

对方说，声线里有着夜的深沉。

“而在这一年，我又能做这一天第一个打给你的人，真是我的幸运。”

“——生日快乐。”

瞬间，静默再次铺陈。他能听到彼此的呼吸顺着电波碰撞在一起的声音。

良久。

“……这也是我的幸运。”

他轻声说。月升月落。

“呵呵，”

对方轻笑，

“时候也不早了。你该去休息了。”

“嗯。”

“别太累着自己。也不小了，该学着对自己好一点。”

“嗯。”

“领复固然重要。但身体才最重要。别让我太担心。”

“嗯。”

“……”

“……”

“晚安。陛下。”

“晚安。”

夜半。夜未央。

挂下电话的时候，他觉得自己眼角有些微的潮湿。

关掉面前的电脑，他抬头，看见墨黑的天幕。

一起行于这条漆黑中的未知路，原来，业已经年。

而一路上有你相伴，何其幸。

何其幸。幸，经年。

【终】


	6. 〖短篇〗想说未说

又是阴天。

这样的阴沉已经持续了好几天。雾蒙蒙的天，没有太阳。不冷，可就是令人身上蹿着一阵阵寒。

他坐在窗前，看着窗外。

手脚冰凉。

耳机里传来一首歌。

——再见……

他干涸的双眼猛然眨了一下。

太久没听到了。这首歌。这个旋律。

之前一次听，还是在那一年的那场演唱会。

他记得那时，他看见点光打在他身上。他抬头，脸上不知是汗水还是泪水的晶莹。

——谢谢……

他记得那时，自己在后台看着台上的他。胸中溢满感动和温暖，眼角也不由得跟着湿润。

然而，那已经是太久之前的事情了。

真的已经，太久没听到了。这首歌，这个词。

这个声音。

很多时候，一首歌很久以后拿出来听，和之前听到时候的感觉是完全不一样的。

现在的他，塞着耳机，全身冰凉地听着耳机里面传出来的旋律。

心痛的感觉都已经淡了。泪腺似乎也不会再分泌温热的液体。

只是看着阴沉沉的天，眼前浮现那张容颜。

而很多时候，一件事情很久之后再回想，和之前想到时候的感觉也是完全不一样的。

他想到他。

憧憬，渴望。关心，挂念。焦急，不安。

疼痛，绝望。

这些感觉，原来有的，现在都已经不在了。

只是干裂的嘴唇抿起时，还能感到支楞楞的触感。

那是有什么一直没有说出口，于是堵在喉头，变作骨鲠的感觉。

他搓搓手，起身，出门。

门前工地上的推土机在阴沉的天空下冻成一具尸体。那里原来似乎是一栋高大的百货大楼。他似乎进去过，和他一起。

推倒，重建。推倒，重建。推倒。

不见。

天不冷，可是血液都似乎凝成冰。

他将一朵红色玫瑰放在冰凉的墓碑前，久久伫立。

自己想说的，终究被永远的隔在了一个小小的木盒外。

而耳机里却依然传来那首歌。那个旋律。那个声音。

——再见……谢谢……

那么，你呢。

——谢谢……再见……

如果这就是你给我的遗言。

你想说的，究竟是什么。

【终】


	7. 【2012，6,19陛下生日祭】有关陛下的七道地平线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〖前言〗
> 
> 萌SH到现在约是有四年了，之前每年陛下生日的时候都会写贺文，不过多是以同人的形式。真正这样的生贺倒是没写过的。并不是不想真的静下心来为陛下写点什么，而是每次想起的时候，总觉得想说的太多，但却真要说起来的话却又不知该说点啥，于是只好作罢。而今年，终归还是觉得还是真的写点什么吧。碎碎念也好，毫无章法也罢，只是为了这个男人，真的去写点什么。
> 
> 于是就有了这篇东西。
> 
> 而我只是想说，陛下，谢谢。生日快乐。

〖正文〗

——1st タナトスは誰でも逃がさない

四年前，刚刚接触SH的我仿佛走进了一个死神的梦。

极尽虚妄，又极尽真实。各种明艳而冰冷的色彩涂抹了整个音符飘满的天空。

而在这令人目眩的天空下，冥府升起，乐园堕落。尸体上开出鲜花，战火中建造玻璃的城。

几乎令人忘记呼吸的美。

至于极度绚烂而直至死亡。死神的梦中白色的蝴蝶从墓场中重生。

就是在四年前，我极度偶然的邂逅了这样的一个梦。

从此便不愿意醒来。

而后来我才知道，编织这场梦的，并不是死神。

而是陛下。

——2nd 忘れ物はありませんか？

陛下是一个将自己掩藏在音乐背后的人。

真名不详。年龄不详。出身不详。履历不详……唯一知道的，就是他称自己为Revo。

我仍然记得当年我看乐园的演唱会的时候，几个小时下来都没有意识到那个一直默默地站在台的后方弹着吉他的满脸胡茬的大叔，就是传说中的Revo。

很少接受采访。几乎不出镜活动。博客半年甚至一年才更新一次。更多的身份是那些“似是而非的人物”……陛下从来不会过多地强调自己的近况，每次的出现，几乎都是为了他手中所捧着的那些华美的音符。

他将自己置身于自己的音乐背后，即使后来成为了万民口中的“陛下”而站于城墙之巅时，仍是如此。

陛下的存在是为了SH，而非SH的存在是为了陛下。

不管是一期也好二期也好，陛下的音乐中一直传递着这样的一个信息：我们是因为心中有同样的旋律，才聚在一起。

他不止一次地说过，即使你很快便不再喜欢SH的音乐，他也不会强求。而他要做的，只是将SH的音乐一直不停地传递下去而已。

而我想，陛下一直坚持着不公布自己更多的信息，也许就是为了贯彻这个理念罢——他希望大家真的是因为喜爱这样的音乐而走入SH的国界，而非因为他这个人本身。

陛下说，音乐就是他的全部。而他将他的全部，都榨进了他的音乐之中。

从不问自己将会如何。

每个人都有忘记的东西。

而陛下，在音乐的世界里，忘了他自己。

——3rd 歴史は改竄を許さない。

历史是不允许改写的，也是不能够改写的。

这意味着，无论之前发生过怎样的事，都不能挽回。

而这对于陛下而言，不是一句悔恨之言，而是一种决意。

一期二期之间的困难时期确实有想过放弃罢。但那之后却为了胸中的那关于音乐的狂热与执着而咬牙坚持了下来。不是没有过迷茫，不是没有过慌张，而是在明白过去的只能过去之后，决心向着未来摸索。

即使前途坎坷而跌跌撞撞，也绝不言悔。

这是陛下的坚强。既然历史已然成为不可抹灭的事实，那么就胸怀着痛楚与希望毅然前行。

于是，一道又一道地平线缓缓出现在天际，从模糊到明晰，从明晰到深刻。

晨曦的光明从那地平线上升起，交替漫漫漆黑长夜。

从此，黑夜依然存在，但白昼终将到来。

而历史虽不允许改写，却也不会停止向前。每一分每一秒，新的历史卷轴都在展开。

在那新的卷轴之上，是陛下用音符写下的新的晓光。

——4th 楽園の扉が開かれる。

陛下的音乐，是一整座飘于空中的乐园。而他会为能够理解之人将乐园的大门开启。

那乐园里，希望与绝望是养料，生命与死亡是果实，悲剧与喜剧的花朵交织盛放。

音乐则是贤者，将这一切永恒地诉说。

然而，可是否有人问过，支撑那乐园不落的，又是什么？

那是陛下鬓角的白发，眼底的倦容，转过身去默默擦掉的眼泪。

还有他永远铭刻胸中的执着。

于是，就这样，乐园的大门，再一次开启了。

——5th そこにロマンはあるのかしら。

死于生之前的冬。穿梭于地平线间的人偶。不断寻找下一个故事。

——那里可有故事在吗？

这或许也是陛下对自己不停地追问。

他不停地向前追寻，追寻着下一个故事，追寻着下一个地平。

他曾说过，他总是会在这一个想法还在实施的过程中，便想到了下一个想法，甚至下下个想法。有些想法甚至还并不能通过自己现有的能力而得到实现。

然而，正是这样几乎有些自虐的狂热，让我们一路穿越了那样多新奇的美好。

从民谣到史诗，从神祗到童话，陛下所画下的地平线已然足够高远。

然而他却从不曾止步。

他仍然一边不停追问着——那里可有故事在吗——一边不断向前。他对于音乐的探索将永不会停止。

而我和他一样坚信着，即使黑夜多么寒冷漫长，光明终将照亮又一道遥远的地平线。

只要心中还有着对于音乐神圣的信念。

——6th ミーラよ——

追随陛下，也许是种命运。

顺着胸中的指引，冥冥中便踏进了SHK的国土。而这国界的王者，他笑着告诉你，他等你已久。

就是如此自然，却又如此神圣。如同一场朝圣的旅途，我们向着同样的终点，而在旅途中相遇。萍水相逢，却又羁绊一生。

命运啊，如果这是你所注定——

那么我甘之如饴。

——7th 光、あったかいね

陛下从不放弃追求光。从第一到第七，即使多么的黑暗与绝望，光也始终是陛下不曾放弃的东西。

那是爱。那是希望。那是恩宠。那是温暖。

那是每道地平线上都终将会升起的光明。

陛下将这化为信仰溶于乐章，一直不断向前追寻着。

而陛下不知道的是，他的音乐，以及他自身，也已经成为我们国民的光与信仰。

那信仰如此温暖，带着无尽指引的力量，吸引着人不论过了多久，无论经历了什么，也要不断追寻下去。

将那代表骄傲的红蔷薇缀于胸前，将那代表着诚意的国歌记于脑海，追随着陛下，继续响着音乐地平线的彼方朝圣。

我们都是殉道者，在音乐的名下，在光明的名下，在信仰的名下。

在陛下所建筑的，Sound Horizon Kindom的名下。

陛下，那光，如此温暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〖后记〗
> 
> 十年，七道地平线，无数的心酸，也有无数的荣光。
> 
> 而这，远远不是终结。
> 
> 就在陛下又放出将以个人的“linked horizon”的名义放出新单曲和大碟的今天，我在这里，衷心地祝陛下生日快乐。
> 
> 死神仍在幻想。
> 
> 仍有什么继续被遗忘。
> 
> 历史还在翻滚向前。
> 
> 乐园的大门再一次打开。
> 
> 那里终究有着谁的故事。
> 
> 若这是命中早已注定。
> 
> ——而那以陛下为名的光明与信仰，总是如此温暖而坚定。
> 
> 陛下，谢谢你。谢谢你将自己的心血溶于音乐，谢谢你不论如何都坚持着SH的梦想。
> 
> 谢谢你，让这个世界，有了名为SH的希望。
> 
> 陛下，祝你生日快乐。
> 
> 【2012,6,19 记于学校图书馆】


	8. 【Marchen】00 前言

第七地平线在一个星期前升起。一个星期以来，看到了大家的各种反应。其中有一些大概是认为第七的音乐性实际上没有第六好。然而，我个人却不这么觉得。经过我一个星期每天一遍的静心感受，我着实感受到了这张专辑音乐性上的飞跃——不得不承认，陛下在编曲这方面，又离出神入化近了一步。——当然，我在这里这么说，并不是说更喜欢第六的人就不对，我相信这对于都同样对SH充满爱的大家来说只不过是一个萝卜青菜的问题，我也无意将之变成全是萝卜或是全是青菜——我只是希望将我个人对这张专辑的理解写出来，与诸君共勉，共同分享我心中的七平。

另外，本人只是个对于音乐的偏执者。没有一点专业基础。只是由于学了一些年的钢琴所以对音乐有些带有很强个人色彩的主观感受。写出来的乐评也会以主观为主。并且由于本人实在走不了学术范儿，写出来的东西看起来不像是乐评反而像是同人。但，如果大家真的愿意赏脸将我的这些胡言乱语将歌对应起来的话，我想大家就会懂其中真正的【乐评】的成分的。

再者，由于本人日语文艺功底较弱，并且属于懒得考据剧情党（只是知道而已并不深究），所以本次乐评基本上仅从音乐性入手分析。

如果看到这里还决定看着我继续碎碎念的话，那么——

就让复仇剧从这里开始吧。


	9. 【Marchen】01 宵闇の唄

光暗的开头是铺垫，记忆回溯到那个昏暗的森林与那口神秘的井。恍惚中，伊德在远处微笑，眼中闪烁着幽暗的绿色荧光。

提琴声是引言。不和谐小调的回旋上升，深沉的德语低沉回荡，那是一种迫近感，已然分不清楚是黑暗旋转着迫近了我们，还是我们一步步走进了黑暗。

然而，真正拉开黑暗序幕的，却是一句以《致爱丽丝》为旋律的“愛してる”。幽幽的一句“我爱你”在浓的化不开的黑暗中回荡不绝，那种感觉，是悲哀么？还是一种至于极度颓废的悲恋。对爱丽丝说声——我爱你。可谁才是你的爱丽丝？在这井户的乐园中能否找到答案？无解的疑问句。继续无声蔓延的黑暗将那答案吞没。

终于，伊德出场了。他不记得他是谁。他的歌声是冷静的陈述句。不知那胸中莫名失落的怀念是什么，那么忘掉就好吧——是了，为了谁，为了什么，都已经不重要了。因为，存在，即是仇恨。即是复仇。

就遵循着冲动，让复仇剧开始——

——听，那一声一声昂扬向上的曲调，歌唱的是在痛苦中扭曲的脸，是在悲痛中呼喊的声音，是在无尽的战栗与后悔中的恐惧与堕落。

——就庄严地接受这复仇吧。因为这是罪恶涂抹的第七的喜剧。你听到伊德的声音了么，他在笑。那笑声一声高过一声。从森林到古井，他用推到顶峰的唱词将第七的幕布拉开。

在将人砍杀的声音当中，他张开怀抱迎接已死的尸体。你听到伊德的喜悦了么。他手中的指挥棒正划出愉悦的线条。用遗憾编织的故事。欢愉的唯一来源。

不要看向井底。因为那里是矛盾的陷阱。你看到你晃动的面容了么？那扭曲的面影，也是你自己。

所以，伊德说，故事的作者，用故意的谎言，编织错落的幻想。他说的平淡如同真理——你却不信么？那么，你分得清，这里的你，和井里的你，孰真孰假么？你分得清，你所在的世界，与伊德所唱的世界，孰真孰假么？

啊啊，怎么，动摇了么？听听罢，【光】与【闇】，正在在耳畔左右盘桓。左边是光。右边是闇。如同左手是生，右手是死。如此简单而轻易便能跨过。你在黄昏中犹豫什么呢？爱憎如此简单而单纯。就看你伸出哪一只手，踏入哪一边的黄昏。

那无情的女声高音是神意么？如此轻易便否定掉了那隐约的光的温暖。于是，黑暗彻底吞噬掉光明，伊德伸出双手——“想复仇的话，我助你一臂之力吧”——轻轻地一声召唤，幽暗而带着不可违抗的诱惑。

这该是一场喜剧吧。因为那井里传出的是至于极度光明的欢乐颂。那歌唱美好的和声，是给谁的礼赞。

然而这又该是一场幻想。琴键上的幻想正在高速进行。然而中途却被嘈杂沾染，这扭曲的幻想，又是谁的既定未来。

深夜的味道是娃娃眼中绿色的荧光。扭曲的娃音。宣判的是不可逃脱的罪与罚。

——听，那一声一声昂扬向上的曲调，歌唱的是罪行在月光下的黑暗光芒。

——就庄严地接受这复仇吧。因为这是罪恶涂抹的第七的乐园。你听到伊德的声音了么，他在笑。那笑声一声高过一声。从森林到古井，他用推到顶峰的唱词迎接新的伙伴。

在将人砍杀的声音当中，他张开怀抱迎接已死的尸体。你听到伊德的喜悦了么。他手中的指挥棒正划出愉悦的线条。用遗憾编织的故事。欢愉的唯一来源——那死之历史。


	10. 【Marchen】02 火刑の魔女

笛音将悠远的追忆残片穿起，竖琴弹拨着的是追寻的足迹。清冷的语调吟唱着表面已经愈合的伤口，她向森林的深处深入。

冷杉背后的家依然静静伫立。她脸上的微笑是甜美的旋律。河水里流动的，是那积攒了太久的——

爱。

【是啊，妈妈。我如是爱你。然而你却以无名的理由将我抛弃。

是啊，那修道院本是如此单纯之地，却突然有一日鲜血蔓延。

爱。几度得到又几度失去的美好。我还该继续期冀吗？向不幸讨要幸福的脚步如同提琴不停回旋重复般的坚决。现在，我终于找到了，那冷杉背后的，依然静静伫立的，家。】

可那答案却是琴键上滚落的最后的音符。

——于是，复仇剧从这里开始——

一步。一步。她听到兄妹二人在森林中的脚步声。

她笑。笑容是温暖而残忍的旋律。

【我痛入骨髓的明白被丢弃的痛苦呢。】

于是她用纯白的白鸟吞噬面包屑的路标。她唇边上扬的弧度指向冰冷的眼角。

孩子总是单纯而无知。口腹的充实永远能掩盖潜在的危险。当他们一唱一和的哼起欢乐的调律，扣扣的敲门声掷地有声的指向既定的结局。

婆婆的好意是如同糖果一般甜蜜的毒药。她曾经的梦想带着蜜的甜香，充满爱意的瞳孔映出的是无法逃脱的悲剧。

她无感情的陈述着这一切。以一种圆润美声的冷艳声调。

当少女的眼中出现变得浑圆的少年的恐惧，她画下故事的句点。

杀掉，亦或是被杀掉。二者选其一。

高扬的旋律是残酷的死亡的指引。

就向着那后背，狠狠地踢下去，踢下去就好了啊——

如同孩童嬉戏般跳跃奔跑的通往森林的变奏曲。那是已经扭曲的纯真与无止境的贪婪。

当一切又归于孩子们的欢声笑语，明亮的旋律掩盖已逝的夜的黑。


	11. 【Marchen】03 黒き女将の宿

空荡的童音回荡在夜空的迷雾。

黑色的秋千划出虚无的三拍子。

童谣般的吟唱，那是至死也未找到意义的，人生。

欢快的节奏，是她童年的回忆。

艰苦中的亦有幸福。她的梦想涂抹着乡间歌谣的泥土味道。

然而。

当父辈们的血将那天空染成悲哀的颜色——

【哪，不是约定好了，一定会回来的吗——】

血肉横飞的声音被如赞歌一般华丽的名讳掩盖。表面的华美试图遮掩内里的残酷。

在杀戮者们的一片嗤笑和鄙夷声中，那些人，再也没有回来。

【然后我，被卖到了遥远的城市里……】

小酒馆的老板娘的生活就像一首爵士乐，每一个看似美好的转弯处都隐藏着最深的黑暗。

她的回忆是一首疯狂的快速旋转曲。旋转过后却被现实摔成虚妄的碎片。

她的悲叹之中，已经没有了悲哀。而是一种指向疯狂的，疯狂的快乐。

【是运气不好么，还是时代不好呢……】

那一个喷嚏是最后一根稻草。

黑暗将老板娘的身影吞没。

当她看到那身影再次从黑暗中出现，并且手上还拿着新鲜的食材。

她不知为何，没有恐惧。

越来越快速高昂的通向森林的变奏曲，失控般的指向谁的既定结局。

她空荡的躯壳晃动在夜空中的迷雾。

她虚无的歌声如迷雾般晃动在夜空。

——于是，复仇剧从此开始——

刻意扭曲的高速进行的通向森林的变奏曲。失控的敲门声散布在夜空的各个角落。

那是已然陷入疯狂的，无所不在的仇恨。

【将我的肝脏还来……】

秋千摆动的最后一下。与她的尖叫交合成最美的童谣。


	12. 【Marchen】04 硝子の棺で眠る姫君

她超凡脱俗的美丽是干净空灵的琴声。

她充满柔软的坚强是哀而不伤的旋律。

皇后在她背后投来如针刺的目光。纯白与黑暗违和的交合成妒忌的追逐。

森林里回荡前后零落的脚步声。脚步声的节奏指向峰回路转的前方。

没有王子大叔也可以。她在小屋中醒来。

七个小矮人如同七个音符，将她接下来的生活织成一片混乱却愉悦的快板。

然而——

不过两声敲门的声响便将这快板打落成大小调交织般的悬疑。

终于——

她咬下那双色苹果的其中一面……

罪恶总是如蜜一般甜美。

【我开动了~】

小调也可以如得意的狂笑。

【魔镜啊魔镜，这世界上最美的是谁？】

【那是您啊……王妃大人。】

【啊哈哈哈——】

当遥远的马蹄声踩着提琴的旋律开始寻求着真爱，命中注定的特殊王子怀着决意无知觉的踏上复仇的旅程。

当双脚踩上那条还飘荡着白雪香气的黄昏小道，他仿佛被指引来到那林中的小屋。

当双瞳映出那依然如白雪般美丽的面孔，他胸中爱意的火焰骤然起了几个音符的高度。

【终于找到了啊——】

再次睁开的双眼已然染上了阴暗的旋律。

【早上好！】

——于是，复仇剧从此开始——

她充满魔性的美丽是光暗交织的琴声。

她充满仇恨的欲望是燃烧殆尽的旋律。

皇后穿着燃烧的舞鞋尖叫。失控的舞步是通向森林的变奏曲。

狂笑与呻吟，是她将嫉妒燃尽的，最后的婚礼。


	13. 【Marchen】05 生と死を別つ境界の古井戸

她的歌声总是欢乐的，充满了阳光的明亮味道。

尽管每天做饭洗衣忙个不停。

尽管继母和妹妹的那句“蠢货”总是带着充满了优越感的鄙夷。

她也从未让微笑被黑夜吞噬，总是干劲满满。

直到——

线卷随着在井中回荡的惊叫声沉进水底。

她的哭声在井中成了失真的预言。

继母和妹妹依然趾高气昂。二人带着奸笑的残酷话语是将那身影推向黑暗的最后的二重唱。

在异土【ido】的井【ido】中遇到了自称为【ido】的怀着冲动【ido】的男人。

他的指挥棒划出缭乱的线条。

到底什么才是真正的自我【ido】？

——就唱起那遗憾之歌——

【没关系，今天我也会加油的呀，爸爸！】

烧焦了很久的面包。挂满了熟透苹果的树。

他们的歌声是从未听到过的，来自异空间的新奇可爱。

于是应了它们的心愿，将面包取出，将苹果摇下，她快乐的工作，唱起充满成就感的歌。

然后——

与风雪婆婆在一起工作幸福而美好。

她将雪花抖落成愉悦的舞步。

所以——

回家前，她打开大门。

洒落而下的黄金让她措手不及，却又无法抑制胸中的狂喜一层一层满溢而出。

——于是，复仇剧从此开始——

鸡鸣破晓。日子变成了全新的。

做饭洗衣，全部都不用再做。她的歌声充满了解脱的喜悦。

低能的继母让妹妹也去讨要黄金。她的语气带着充满鄙夷的优越感。

【如果做得到的话，一定请加油呀！】

鸡鸣破晓。日子一天天过去。

做饭洗衣，已全部变成了她们的工作。她的歌声充满了骄傲。

懒惰的妹妹带着满身的沥青而归。她的语气带着复仇的讽刺。

【那是你自作自受呀……请拼死的努力吧！】

她颐指气使的命令与她们手忙脚乱的慌乱是通向森林的变奏曲。当老鼠白日里嚣张的叫着爬过，欢乐的阳光终于无法掩盖夜的黑。


	14. 【Marchen】06 薔薇の塔で眠る姫君

不和谐的调律将野蔷薇染上黄昏的暗红。

染上暗红的野蔷薇缠着不和谐的调律爬满了高塔。

月光暗淡。蝴蝶腐朽。她在罪恶中沉睡，在沉睡中，追溯那太过久远的理由……

笛声踩着优雅的舞步，交合着母亲的幸福与父亲的喜悦。

华丽的三拍子圆舞曲，庆祝她诞生的宴会上光明与黑暗同时蔓延。

魔女的诅咒带着疯狂的傲慢，圣女的祝福带着纯洁的庄严。

当两人的歌声在舞会的上空碰撞，散落一地的是她十五年以后的命运。

光阴似箭。树上年轮又刻出几圈。

迎来15的早晨，她仿佛被指引般走向那高耸的塔。

一步。一步。她小心翼翼的吟唱着未知的歌，歌声在螺旋形的台阶上旋转上升，飘向既定的未来。

【你好，老婆婆~你在干什么呀？】

她问，带着一尘不染的天真。

【啊，那是什么呀？】

她一点点靠近。靠近那尖锐的危险。

【轱辘轱辘的跳着的东西……】

她的好奇心被邪恶的诅咒所缠绕。

【啊……】

当遥远的马蹄声踩着提琴的旋律开始寻求着真爱，命中注定的王子怀着决意无知觉的踏上复仇的旅程。

当那带着野蔷薇香气的传说如同笛音悠扬在心中，王子走上那高耸的塔有如寻找爱丽丝的神谕。

当双脚踩上那还飘荡着蔷薇香的螺旋型台阶，他的脚步声回旋着与百年前重叠。

当双瞳映出那依然如玫瑰般美丽的面孔，他胸中爱意如神前虔诚的祷告。

【いただきます。】

再次醒来，她眼中的蔷薇烧成一片滴血的鲜红。

滴血的鲜红将所有的诅咒燃烧殆尽，她将百年前的时光凝聚于今日的仇恨。

——于是，复仇剧从此开始——

【傲慢的，是诅咒王女的你啊！】

将魔女放逐，她的笑声带着疯狂蔓延的蔷薇香。

已然失控的驱逐的笛声，是通向森林的变奏曲。

——留在森林里的爱丽丝，是谁的既定未来？


	15. 【Marchen】07 青き伯爵の城

扭曲而阴暗的旋律混合着枪声。

那是他失心疯般的笑。

冷血的笑声掩盖着的，是金钥匙的房间里面的无数怨恨。

她在怨恨中醒来。隐约听见自己曾经的心跳。

那是钢琴幽幽的和旋。掩盖于痛苦的小调。

我是谁。我们是谁。

思绪一遍遍，点点滴滴碎于充满血腥味的月光。

她看到自己最爱的衣服满是鲜红。

【啊，是了，我，是被他，杀死了啊……】

仇恨从此，喷薄而出。

回忆如单调重复的旋律，染着铁锈的气息与血液的冰冷。

难道那就是爱么。伪装着无知唱起甜蜜的歌，却无法伪装得不到回报的事实。

吟诵着爱的声音终于失控。

【那是因为我比谁都爱你啊——】

然而——

你爱的是谁？

你的房间里面锁着的是什么？

埋葬了的寂寞，燃烧了的空虚，化为一声声急促的诘问。

那是——

誓言被打破的那一刻。

最初的妻子死去的那一刻。

死去了的理性，虐杀的尖叫与哭喊，化为沉醉于扭曲的狂笑。

【我不能原谅啊——】

——于是，复仇剧从此开始——

轻点地面的脚步声，谨慎如同小小的音符。

钥匙晃动的声音，唤醒了谁的冲动。

用甜美的嗓音引导喜剧的转动。

喀嚓。

——是了，转吧——

喀嚓。

——是了，就如是转动吧——

随着转动一层一层喷涌而出的。

是高唱着的我们的【尸体】与【冲动】。

当女人的尖叫划破表面的平静的那一刻，她的脸上交织爱与恨的图谱。

看着交缠打斗的他，她心中已经再无波澜。

【啊啊，女人真正想拥有的，不是身体而是灵魂啊……我的罪人，我的爱人】

是爱变成了恨，还是恨变成了爱。

无解的疑问，化为跌撞在血腥中的通向森林的变奏曲。

黄金的钥匙跌落在地的瞬间。

无爱无恨的喜剧至此结束。


	16. 【Marchen】08 磔刑の聖女

脚步声踏着坚定。她走向尽头的房间。

歌声高唱着决意。她的瞳中燃烧掉被指定的未来。

背上突然有回忆碾过。

她只一次回头。

指尖描摹过去的残照。

无法忘怀的画面里回荡的声音如此熟悉。

兄长的话语是宣告厄运的管乐。声声砸着残酷与冷漠。

她的拒绝是选择死亡的弦乐。句句凝着昂扬的决绝。

宁可拥抱着真实死去。

也不愿带着虚伪生活。

将最后的愿望托付给那两人一同发现的野蔷薇。

却最终也未在他的墓前开放。

带着如此的苍凉，她踏上通向死亡的路。

然而她的歌声却并不哀伤。

鸟笼中的鸟儿因为眷恋月光，所以即使知道要坠落也会挥舞翅膀到最后一刻。

她因为爱过他的温柔，所以即使知道结局也心甘情愿。

啊啊，因为爱过你。

所以，唱起的，并不是遗憾的歌啊……

【你能来见我，就已经足够了啊……】

【真的不记得了么，即使在现在，也光彩夺目的，那些日子……】

回忆如同提琴，缓缓在月光下流过。

相遇。相识。相知。相爱。

那是谁的回忆，如此冰凉彻骨，却又温暖如初。

约定。离别。想念。永诀。

那是谁的悲哀，如此痛彻心扉，却又甘之如饴。

——一定，一定要来接我啊！——

——啊，约好了啊——

冰冷的镣铐向下砸出冰冷的响动。

冰冷的响动撼动了他冰冷的镣铐。

真正的束缚是爱与恨。

真正的永别即是今日。

飞向天空的鸟儿坠于大地。

可迎接坠落的尸骸的，不是黑暗。

而是——

晓光浮于地平线，她的身影渐趋透明。

她脸上的笑如此幸福而纯粹。

明亮的旋律，是她最后的吟唱。

哪，你知道么，我只是你的伊丽莎白。

只爱你的伊丽莎白。

——只是爱你的，伊丽莎白——

这是她最后的遗言。

重复道出的爱，是为了让谁铭记。

于是，黑暗开始融化。

暴走人偶的嘶喊。

无声蔓延的沉默。

晓光侵略黑暗的森林。

娃音湮灭于最后的扭曲。

他抬眼，墨黑的瞳孔中映出久违的光亮。

【已经，够了，Elise】


	17. 【Marchen】09 暁光の唄

他的脚步如同弦乐平静的流过黑暗中枯萎的草坪，拨开林中层层的迷雾。

森林的尽头，是他的行方。

那是，光之所向。

【再见了……】

他的声音不再带有仇恨。

他的语调不再充满怨怒。

他的瞳中，晓光初升。

【即使重叠着几重的罪恶，我们也在追求的是——】

是《恩宠》。是《爱情》。是《幸福》。是《未来》。

——是【光】。

晓光爆破，交响乐般充满整个大地。

虽然生在黑暗的时代，可依旧和你相遇。世界绽放最美的光。

即使消失，也不会放弃追寻着光芒的足迹。

被奉献的祭品。被挖空的躯壳。被妒火毒杀的公主。被懒惰坏灭的心灵。被傲慢沾染的蔷薇。被色欲侵蚀的金色钥匙。被折断羽翼的白鸟。

收集七的罪恶，奉献给这墓碑。

【爱着你啊，梅尔】

怀着七的晓光，踏出闇之森林。

【冷么，梅尔】

就在这瞬间——

【你现在所笑的，耀眼的那时代中。

不恨谁，不遗憾死亡，一定，就在那里相遇吧】

他流泪，阳光洞穿身体。

他微笑，离别刻下永恒。

戛然而止的，是最后胸中燃烧起来的爱与希望。

突然掉落的，是已然荡然无存的仇恨的记录。

这是一个悲剧么。却有着喜剧般的温暖。

这是一场幻想么。却带着现实般的疼痛。

当一切终结的那一刻。

你听到了么。

那是谁的低语。

那是谁的最后的遗言。

【——母亲，光，真的，很温暖呢……】


	18. 【Marchen】结束后的碎碎念

拖拖拉拉两个星期，终于写完了这份7th的乐评——如果这也能称得上是乐评的话。

前前后后零零总总6000多字。写完之后着实对于这张专辑有了更深的感触。

首先是编曲。

不得不说，陛下的编曲又离出神入化近了一步。虽然表面上听起来，这次的编曲并没有6th那么宏大，但是细细听来，却是比6th的编曲进步了不止一星半点。这次的编曲真的是考虑到了各种乐器的特质，什么乐器在什么地方出现，演奏什么样的旋律，都是精准到无可挑剔的。所以，这也就决定了这张专辑每一次听都能听出新的惊喜的特质，也决定了它在前六张专辑基础上的一个新的跨越。

其次是旋律。

必须承认，初次听这张专辑的时候，总觉得有点没谱儿。东一段西一段不知道在唱什么。觉得什么都没有。但是，当真正了解了剧情、读懂了歌词、明白了陛下想要表达的思想后，就觉得什么都有了。所有的一切都在旋律里。这些旋律都是那么刚刚好，刚刚好的位置，刚刚好的抑扬顿挫，刚刚好的表现出了所有一切爱恨情仇。这种旋律，是非有心者不能体会的极致的美好。

再来是人声。

确实，今次请的歌姬有一些确实没有六平时候的专业了。白雪姬的小歌姬甚至才只有14岁。然而，这不但不影响曲子的美，反而更独加了一种韵味于其中。并且，这张专辑里，每个歌姬都在自己最合适的位置奉献着自己最美的声音——虽然，我也承认，有几位歌姬的相互分辨率确实不算高——但仔细想来，即使是这几位分辨率不高的歌姬，也是不能相互换来演唱的。

最后是思想。

第七的设定是复仇剧。按理说是个悲剧。可实际上，每首曲子在表现的时候，不管是从歌词上还是旋律上，都让人感觉不到悲剧的意味。反而，有几首甚至有了喜剧的味道（比如古井户）。这听起来有些违和——复仇剧，难道不应该就是黑暗阴冷绝望的么？然而，再转念一想，却觉得这样的安排却是最合适这张专辑的名讳不过的了——童话。不是么？童话其实就是在现实的黑暗上裹了一层欢乐的糖衣，用喜剧的空中楼阁掩藏悲剧的地基。揭开这层看似美好的皮囊，内里才会散发出腐臭。然而，如果就这样任凭之腐烂下去，却也不是这张专辑最终的意图了——童话，终究还是要给人以美好的憧憬的。于是最后，回忆起了一切的伊德迎向晓光，虽然灰飞烟灭，却也明白了他一直以来存在的意义——爱。抑或说，光明。实际上，陛下的音乐越来越传递出一种思想，便是即使遭到不幸，也不要放弃追求光明。这是生活在不管什么时代的人们共同的存在意义。而第七则将这种思想用一种直接却也隐晦的方式表达了出来。而这，却也就是所谓【童话】的最终意图。

最后的最后，便是想为第七、为陛下说两句话。

蛰伏两年出的这张专辑，能听的出来，是陛下这两年来所有心血凝结成的已经足够的完美的宝，非有心者、真爱者不能赏玩。如果你不能真的静下心来，细细体味各种美好，那么请你尽早放下耳机，回头是岸。你没有资格评头论足一字一句。当然，如果你用心听完，却也不能对之产生爱，那么也是没有办法的事，但请你不要妄加恶意的评论。因为我相信，能呈现给这个世界的，一定是陛下认为最好的，你可以不喜欢，但你没有资格否定他的努力。

乐评到这里便是真的结束了。但第七的地平线还仍在天边闪耀。

在这光与闇交织而成的世界中，彷徨着的，是你，是我，以及所有热爱着SH的人们。

【全文终】


	19. ——否定的地平，解构的世界——关于Sound Horizon【Nein】的一些感想

【Part 0 前言】

大约是在5平到6平之间的那段时候正式入了SH的籍，到现在算起来也好多年了。但是从未给SH的专辑写过像样的评论。本来这一次也没有想写的，但是因为看到很多人对9th抱以了极大的质疑，让我也终于忍不住想表达一下自己的想法，于是便有了这么一篇东西。

首先表明我的立场：我对9th这张专辑十分惊喜，并且怀有之前不曾怀有过的敬意。接下来我会来解释我的这种惊喜和敬意从何而来，但如果有看官直接便认定【喜欢这张（）的作品的人都是无脑小白少女脑残粉】的话，请您现在就速速离去。我并不想和您进行无谓的争吵。

然后，我来说明一下我这篇文章分析的出发点：“概念”。是的，我的分析既不立足于“音乐性”上，也不立足于“故事内容”之上，而是立足于这整张专辑的“概念”之上——即，在我看来这张专辑到底在干什么，以及这张专辑到底想要告诉我们什么。我个人认为，如果这个问题搞明白了，那么这张专辑之中各种引起大家疯狂反感和不适的内容，也许也就不算是什么重要的问题了。

当然，我的想法当然充其量不过是“我的”想法。而且由于学识有限，可能也会有说得不靠谱儿的地方。再加上，在“概念”的分析上，没有人能够拍着胸脯说“这就是墨镜所想的”。所以，我既不会说这篇分析就是正确的，也不会强迫各位看官们认同我的想法。我只是把我的理解如实地说出来。如果能得到您的共鸣，将是我的荣幸。

好了。如果看到这里您还没有离去的话，那么就让我们进入正题吧。

——否定的地平，解构的世界——

【Part 1 lead曲分析】

在这篇分析的最初，我想要重点从lead曲的“檻の中の箱庭”开始讲起。这首lead曲风格跳脱，看起来似乎也无甚特别的故事，虽然褒贬不一，但却在分析中好像都被有意无意地跳过了。但实际上，在我看来，这首lead曲中所提到的内容，才是理解这张专辑的关键。

在这里，我将我认为的几个重要关键词摘录如下：

凝视。自我。造物主。可能性。

接下来我便将这几个关键词做一个解析。

① 凝视。本曲口白的第一句，便是：“来自远方的视线，窥探着这些现象。”凝视，便是这张专辑的第一个关键。拉康曾经提出过一种“凝视理论”，即“自我”的形成是依靠于实际上或想象中的“他者”的凝视。而本曲中还借用了“薛定谔的猫”的假想实验，即“箱子中到底是何种状态，依靠于最终观察者的视线”。结合起来，便能看出这是一种关于“凝视如何决定事象”的探讨。

那么，这种“凝视”又是来源于何处呢？第二句口白便说道：“能够创造万千世界之人，即为《幻想众神-罗兰-》”。也就是说，凝视的视线是罗兰们的视线。并且，这种视线是每个人每个人都不同的，所以说，这些视线能够创造“万千世界”，即有多少种凝视，就有多少种不同的事象。

所以，总结起来，其实就一句很简单的事情：有多少罗兰，就有多少故事发展的可能性。每一位罗兰的视线，都有可能决定一种故事的走向。并没有一种确定的说法来框定所有故事的结局。即，并没有一个无法打破的“箱庭”来限定住所有可能性。

② 自我。黑猫一直在问，睡前的我和睡醒的我是同一个我吗？我为何出生，又为何存在至今？我的存在到底有什么意义？——这些问题在我看来，实际上非常有些存在主义的味道，即：存在先于本质。我先存在，然后我选择成为我自己。至于会成为什么样的“自己”，却并没有定说。人生的选择存在太多的分支，选择了A的我和选择了B的我最后也许会成为完全不同的“我”。那么这两个“我”是同一个“我”吗？我又到底应该选择成为怎样的“我”？——这些可以说是人类思索至今尚未破解的迷思，而在这首歌里、甚至这张专辑里面也成了一个贯穿始终的疑问。

③ 造物主。这首歌里每一句话之前几乎都有一个“主啊”，就像是迷惘之人跪在神前祈求神的指引一般。但是与之相对的，他又在说，从“主”留下的故事中，能够找到不同的结局吗？这似乎又是在【否定】“主”的的创造。而且，这首歌里面有一句歌词我觉得非常有意思：“主啊……而后‘你’便消失了，这又是为何？”这里的这个“你”，如果是指“主”的话，那么就是说“造物主的消失”——【否定】造物主的创造，甚至进一步地【否定】造物主的存在。那么这样的【否定】之后，留下的又是什么？

④ 可能性。这个词在上面几段里面其实已经不可避免地出现过好几次了。——凝视形成的无限种可能性，自我选择的无限种可能性，唯一的造物主消失之后遗留下来的无限种可能性……限定路径的【箱庭】被打破，【可能性】的枝蔓开始延展。若之前地平之中的【事象】都被【否定】，那么接下来新的事象会发展成什么样子呢？

以上的分析看起来有些零碎，那么这里我来总结一下：

当造物主所规定的“唯一的可能性”被否定，但无数种可能性延展在个体的眼前，个体可以选择成为无数种不同的“自我”。而他者的凝视又会对个体“自我”的形成造成影响，有多少种视线，就会有多少种解释的可能。因此，确乎的结局被打破，个体从闭锁的“檻の中の箱庭”中逃逸——那接下来，又会发生什么呢？

猫娘唱： “接下来要演出的乐剧……是否定了现象的地平的【舞台装置】”——这句话也许便是这张专辑的意义所在：将无限可能性的其中一种，展现于人们的眼前。

【Part2 核心的概念：解构】

啰啰嗦嗦说完了lead曲，现在终于要说到这个专辑核心的概念了——在我看来，此专辑的核心概念可以总结为一个词：解构。

上帝已死——这是尼采对这个直奔向前的世界发出的呐喊。造物主的死亡，客观事实的死亡，真理的死亡……在所有这些死亡之上，本是确定而完整的世界开始分崩离析。宏大叙事开始消亡，“眼见为实”的“常识”开始动摇——似乎所有一切都变成了主观而不确定的。中心消解，世界变成了“语言”和“权力”交织出来的流动的网……这是近现代以来的思想所走过的路径，而墨镜此次的【nein】，不知是有意还是无意，也似乎循了这个路径，开始解构所有确定的世界观——之前所有地平里面早已确定无疑的故事发展和结局被打破，早已坚固无比的世界观哗啦啦地便碎了一地。只是【否定】其中某一个【因子】，便走出了一个完全不一样的终末。选择了A的角色和选择了B的角色他们是同一个人，也是不同的人。没有正解，同时也没有错误解。你尽可以喜欢，也尽可以不喜欢，但你却无法阻止这种选择的发生——现学现卖地说，如果你想要一个一个去表达的不满的话，简直“キリがない（没完没了）”。

而当坚固的世界观被消解，一个紧接着的事实便是，“造物主”的地位会立马受到动摇——如果造物主是强力而万能的，为何我们存在的地基会开始摇晃？……更何况，nein的情况，还是身为“造物主”的Revo亲手瓦解了这个他曾经花了十余年一手构建出来的世界。这也就意味着，他自主放弃了自己“造物主”的地位，将所有解释的权力交给了罗兰——“能够创造万千世界之人，即为《幻想众神-罗兰-》”，这其中将罗兰称为“幻想众神”的表达，便是这种权力让渡的典型的体现。这么一来，每一位罗兰都可以成为一个新的造物主，根据自己的凝视来解释一种新的可能性，而其结果，就是Revo自身的“正统性”不复存在——之前他所给出的解释，也不过只是万千解释中的一种而已，没有了任何特殊性可言。从这个角度来看，说9th是“官方同人”，其实并不合适——因为原先的可能性和现有的可能性，甚至和每一位罗兰心中自己所向往的可能性都变成了平等的。完整而确定的世界被解构，没有哪一种是对的，也没有哪一种是错的。有的只是每个人心中所相信的那一种“主观的真实”，仅此而已。

在这种情况下，一个必然会产生的问题就是“虚无”——人们总是倾向于被一个确乎的框架笼罩，这样才会产生安全感。所以在罗马崩落之后，基督教立刻上位；而基督教失落之后，科学又变成了新的宗教来安抚人心。如果没有一个这样至高的存在，人们总会感觉到不安，感觉到无所依靠。我想，Nein这次引发的这种反动，可能有一定程度上也是来自于此——之前笃信的东西突然一下就告诉我也并不那么可信了，那我到底应该信什么？

在这里，其实Revo也没有给出一个确切的答复（所以我也很好奇之后如果出10th的话，他将怎么重构世界观，如果他真是有意将自己之前的世界观进行了解构的话，之后的发展难道也已经想好了？但如果他只是任性而为的话，接下来的走向想必他也会相当头疼吧——不过这都是接下来需要去见证的事情了），但是他却在终曲，借用Noel的口吻，告诉了大家一个非常接地气的排解“虚无”的方法：不管之前发生了什么，不管现在变成了什么，都请不要否定这样的自己和这样的世界，而是去接受，去爱。过去的选择已经发生并无法悔改，未来将要发生什么是如此混乱而不确定，我们拥有的只有当下——所以，虽然不知道正解，虽然面对残酷的现实人们都弱小而无力，但也不要轻易【否定】，而是接受当下，并且努力去爱，去活，去歌唱——

而这，其实也是Revo从一而终地、在他每一张专辑里都在告诉我们的事情，不是吗？

【Part 3 评价】

从我个人来讲，我真的非常非常欣赏这种“解构”。也许这是因为我本身不是一个考据党，对之前的故事也没有特别的执着，再加上我个人又非常喜欢这种音乐剧的形式和各种新旧旋律的穿插，所以在我听Nein的时候，从头到尾都在不停地都dokidoki。但话又说回来，诚实地讲，我其实并不理解为何Revo这一次执意要做出这样亲手砸掉自己建筑起来的城墙、甚至让自己的地位也被撼动的举动——毕竟作为一个商业化运作的团体，粉丝的反应、对大众的宣传、销量等等，都是不得不考虑的问题。尤其是，参考他之前说过的“九平会是有史以来最大的问题作”这种话来看，他自己肯定有意识到这种“解构”会带来怎样的反应，或者说，反动。但是不管怎样，他在有着明确自觉的基础上，还是这样做了——我不去评判他这样做到底是对是错，这种事情只能交给历史去慢慢证明——但我只是觉得，他这样做着实需要巨大的勇气。十余年间积攒起来的很多东西就这样瞬间在自己手下崩塌，这不是任何一个人都能轻易做出的决定——这也就是为什么我会在听完九平之后对他涌起一种从前未有过的敬意的原因。

诚然，在故事的改写上，或者在曲子乃至整张专辑的结构上，他也许都做得不尽如人意。这个问题见仁见智，我尊重所有不同的意见。但我觉得，直接将攻击指向Revo本人，认为他“糊弄”，认为他是“江郎才尽”的“炒冷饭”，认为他“傲慢自大，毫不自知”，抑或认为他“固步自封”，我都觉得这太过于偏激了。从我个人的观感来看，就是在这张专辑之中，我看到了一个和之前所有的地平都完全不同的世界，一个跳出了之前所有桎梏的世界观——和一个敢于打破现有的成就、敢于面对非议进行不一样的尝试的Revo（虽然打破的成效，和之后如何重建的问题还有待于观察）。

因此，我对Nein这张专辑，以及对做出这张专辑的Revo，致以最高的敬意。

【Part 4 一些细节的讨论】

之前的论述全部都是从“概念”上十分玄学地讨论了一下这张专辑的意味。接下来我想说说针对现在网上大家讨论比较多的几个细节问题的我的思考。

① 主线剧情（黑猫）不突出。这个观点我并不赞同。在我看来，这张碟其实根本没有所谓的“主线剧情”。就像上文所说，所有一切的宏大叙事都被解构，“主线剧情”就更无从谈起。而黑猫比起说是“主角”，不如说是一种“观测者”，一种“视线”，一种“解释的意志”。它们以旁观的身份为角色提供另一种“路径的可能”，但也仅此而已。而在故事的最后，黑猫有一段写在歌词本上的独白，仍然在追问“我存在的意义”，我想也是对这个专辑核心概念的一种升华。

② 之前的故事和之后的故事哪个是好的？这一点其实我上文也说明过了，都是可能性，他们之间是“平等”的。否定之前，不代表肯定之后。黑猫在最后的独白里面，也明确地表明了这一点。

③ 为何说“第九的现实”？关于这一点，其实我现在也并没有特别考虑清楚。“现实”这个词在歌里面被唱成“光”“黑暗”“世界”“时代”……从我个人的理解来看，大概是说所谓“现实”也是有各种不同的可能性的？这种“多样性”才是所谓“现实”？……另外，从故事内容来看的话，也许还能解释成，“向现实妥协、放弃大爱选择小爱、放弃英雄选择平庸”这样，才是更加“现实”的选择？……思考不成熟，希望之后看到更多的分析。

④ 说好的“SH要更加面向大众”呢？……在做“符合大众口味”的东西之前，任何创作者肯定都会想要做“自己想做”的东西吧？……

⑤ 音乐上原先旋律的拼凑、偷工减料？……这个我不好说。但我总觉得，音乐不像写论文，可以直接打个引号就原封不动地引用了。一段旋律，就算想完全同样地重新再用，也得考虑如何和新旋律衔接的问题，更何况这次很多旋律明显是重新编排了。从一个门外汉的角度，我隐约觉得这并不简单。并不是“糊弄”就能出来的东西。

⑥ 不管怎么样，反正我就是不接受这个设定怎么办？——SH的国度向来来去自由。这也是Revo一直在强调的一件事。出坑或者继续留存，都是各位听众自己的选择，也是各位听众自己的Roman，但唯有“尊重”二字，不论去留，都是不可舍弃的准则。与诸君共勉。

【Part 5 结语】

否定的地平，解构的世界。不管你喜欢与否，都已成定数无法更改。我借由这篇文章向第九道地平线、也向Revo致敬。同时，我也希望，不论你之后选择走了怎样的道路，你都能勇敢地、不【否定】地，爱着你自己的Roman。

而我想，这也是那个戴着墨镜的家伙所希望的。

R子

20150423


End file.
